Neptune
Neptune ' *Union Planet in the Sol System *Type: Sub Jovian – Ice Giant *Population : 1,500,000 *Civics: Represented at the Assembly, Union Standard Laws Unlike its moons, Titan was of little interest or use to the Colonists of Earth seeking new real estate to settle. Floating Cities to scoop Fuel like the ones on Jupiter and Saturn were not needed as the Scoop Facilities on the other planets provided all the Fuel the Fleet of United Earth needed during the early years. Although one floating base was established as a research base, dedicated to survey and research Neptune in detail. The discovery of a huge layer of water ice brought several Ice Mining Companies to Neptune and they established floating Ice Mines that supplied the ever growing Solar Community with water. A commodity which has a steady demand even today. Out of the Research base and the three Ice Scooper Stations, communities grew and a floating City was constructed in 3002. Making Neptune officially the last body to be permanently occupied in the Sol System and the first Sol system Body occupied under the flag of the Union and not United Earth. Neptune has the largest Pan Saran Colony in the Sol System, as one of the Ice Scooping Companies is a Pan Saran Corporation. Neptunians express their culture by dressing exclusively in shades of Blue and carry the Trident Symbol in their flag and on their garments. Several Chemical and Bio Chemical Companies established their research labs there and this led to the founding of the Neptune Bio Chem University in 3200. The University specializes in Jovian Planet physics, atmospheric chemistry and Jovian Bio Chemistry and developed into a well respected educational facility visited by students and experts from all over the Union. Most notable is the fact that the Dean of the University of Neptune is Professor Dr. N. Narth, a genuine Narth and among the first ever to interact with non Narth. Main Exports: Ice, Chemicals Main Imports: General Groceries , general Merchandise Union Facilities: Union Post Office, Union First Aid Facility Class A, Union School, Note: there is no Space port or space bus connection to Neptune. Space Bus Travelers from and to Neptune terminate at the TNO Hub (Titan Moon) and can take a Shuttle, Neptune Taxi or a Trans Matter Tunnel ride to one of the three Cities: *Le Verrier City *Couch Adams Town *Galle Ville ' ' 'NEPTUNE, Planet Neptune is the eighth and farthest planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It is the fourth-largest planet by diameter and the third largest by mass. Neptune is 17 times the mass of Earth and is somewhat more massive than its near-twin Uranus, which is 15 times the mass of Earth but not as dense.[12] On average, Neptune orbits the Sun at a distance of 30.1 AU, approximately 30 times the Earth–Sun distance. Named for the Roman god of the sea, its astronomical symbol is ♆, a stylized version of the god Neptune's trident. Neptune was the first planet found by mathematical prediction rather than by empirical observation. Unexpected changes in the orbit of Uranus led Alexis Bouvard to deduce that its orbit was subject to gravitational perturbation by an unknown planet. Neptune was subsequently observed on September 23, 1846[1] by Johann Galle within a degree of the position predicted by Urbain Le Verrier, and its largest moon, Triton, was discovered shortly thereafter, though none of the planet's remaining 12 moons were located telescopically until the 20th century. Neptune has been visited by only one spacecraft, Voyager 2, which flew by the planet on August 25, 1989. Neptune is similar in composition to Uranus, and both have compositions which differ from those of the larger gas giants, Jupiter and Saturn. Neptune's atmosphere, while similar to Jupiter's and Saturn's in that it is composed primarily of hydrogen and helium, along with traces of hydrocarbons and possibly nitrogen, contains a higher proportion of "ices" such as water, ammonia and methane. Astronomers sometimes categorize Uranus and Neptune as "ice giants" in order to emphasize these distinctions.[13] The interior of Neptune, like that of Uranus, is primarily composed of ices and rock.[14] Traces of methane in the outermost regions in part account for the planet's blue appearance.[15] In contrast to the relatively featureless atmosphere of Uranus, Neptune's atmosphere is notable for its active and visible weather patterns. For example, at the time of the 1989 Voyager 2 flyby, the planet's southern hemisphere possessed a Great Dark Spot comparable to the Great Red Spot on Jupiter. These weather patterns are driven by the strongest sustained winds of any planet in the Solar System, with recorded wind speeds as high as 2,100 kilometres per hour (1,300 mph).[16] Because of its great distance from the Sun, Neptune's outer atmosphere is one of the coldest places in the Solar System, with temperatures at its cloud tops approaching −218 °C (55 K). Temperatures at the planet's centre are approximately 5,400 K (5,000 °C).[17][18] Neptune has a faint and fragmented ring system (labeled 'arcs'), which may have been detected during the 1960s but was only indisputably confirmed in 1989 by Voyager 2.[19] Category:Planets